Hiccup the Fourth
by xkeyblademasterx.tumblr
Summary: Companion fanfic to Pitch's Old Comrade. The story of Hiccup Haddock's daughter's life, from the day she was born, to her death, and to her resurrection as a Guardian-to-be. Includes epilogue of Hiccup, Astrid and the island of Berk and their coping of her death. Angst, blood, family, hurt/comfort, slight romance, and violence and swearing are involved. Lifa's own story.
1. Chapter 1

**Important info: Lifa is Hiccup Haddock's daughter, and was Hiccup's intended successor. Yes, she was a born leader and conqueror.**

When the tiny infant was placed in his arms, swaddled in a white blanket, Hiccup could hardly believe how small she was. And he could not believe how _beautiful _she was, either. She had lots of honey colored, wispy curls on her head, and cheeks that were a healthy shade of pink. Keeping her tiny fist locked around Hiccup's finger, she slept peacefully. Gods, she was small...

Still, the premature birth didn't kill her. A runt, yes, she was, but weak? Absolutely not. When she'd been born, she'd cried louder than any other baby could, and it was clear she had a strong set of lungs. Still, succeeding to live? Everyone doubted it. Astrid refused to believe it. Astrid Haddock's daughter, weak? Ha! When dragons eat eels.

No, she'd been born strong. As Astrid slept, (thoroughly exhausted) Hiccup carried his newborn daughter out of the room, and called softly, "Come 'ere, Bud."

The Night Fury lifted his head from the corner where he'd been curled up, and lumbered over, slowing his speed as he got closer. Hiccup knelt down, so Toothless could see the baby. "This is my little girl, Toothless. She's part of our family now. Say hello."

Toothless's pupils widened in awe, and he lowered his head, the tip of his nose barely touching the baby's face. If anyone else saw this, they'd have a heart attack. But Hiccup was just fine. Toothless would never hurt a baby, especially not Hiccup's.

Right then, the baby opened her eyes. An amber and gold combination, speckled with the same forest greens that made up Hiccup's own eyes. He smiled a little. The baby reached up her itty bitty hand, and placed it palm-first again Toothless's nose, and giggled a little. That made pride well up in Hiccup's chest. She wasn't the least bit afraid of Toothless!

Toothless purred softly, welcoming the touch. _Purpurpurpurpur..._

And what did they name the little girl? Well, considering she certainly fought hard against the odds, and survived, they thought they should name her after her strength. Her strength to _live. _Thus, Lifa Eir Hiccup Haddock the Fourth was the name given to her. Lifa for short. Lifa was the name of life.

**A/N very short first chapter. Next chapter will be Hiccup's first week (in detail) of caring for his daughter. Lots of reviews, please! I can't wait to get through this. Once I do, Pitch's Old Comrade will definitely have a whole new perspective for you guys, and myself.**

**I'm so excited! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mind her head, Dad. Be careful." Hiccup passed his daughter of to his father, unwillingly. He'd hardly put her down. It was the next day, and his father had come over to greet his grandchild.

"I know how to hold a baby, Hiccup. You were a baby once."

Astrid smiled, "Hiccup, she's only been here a day, and you're already worried over every little thing."

"Worried? I'm not worried! Do I look worried? Nope, my tiny little daughter is just being held by one of the biggest and burliest vikings on the entire island. What's to be worried about?!"

Astrid raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on his arm, "Calm down. He's not going to crush her."

"I know," Hiccup mumbled.

Stoic laughed, his voice booming loudly and making Hiccup jump. Astrid smirked. "Don't worry, son." he said, cradling the tiny infant, surprisingly gentle. "She's beautiful," he added, smiling down at her as Lifa wrapped her tiny, stubby fingers around his own. "She's got a good grip, too." he said approvingly as he handed the baby back to Astrid. "What have you named her?"

"Lifa Eir Hiccup." Astrid stated proudly. Hiccup jumped in and added, "The Fourth."

"Hm. Why Lifa?" Stoic asked.

"Well...look at her. We thought she would die but...she didn't. I guess she earned the name." Hiccup smiled proudly.

"I think she'll live up to it." Stoic stated surely.

And boy,did she.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve years passed...**

Lifa staggered into her house, weighed down by a stack of books in her arms so high, she couldn't see over it. Toothless, who was sitting on the floor by Daddy's desk, lifted his head and clicked at her in question.

"Yup, uh, I'm fine- Just- really heavy- TOOTHLE-"

Toothless let out his strange sounding laugh when she toppled over, with the books. "AH!"

"Hey, Pal, what're you up to?"

Lifa pushed a particularly large off off her head, looking up to see her father coming down the stairs. Of course, she didn't have to look to see if it was him. He was the only one who called her pal. She grinned, "Mr. Ingerman gave me all these books! There's botany, anatomy, dragons, geography..."

"You already finished the books he gave you four days ago?" Daddy asked, helping to unbury her from all the books. She nodded, "I just returned them, and he gave me more. Have you seen his library?! It's HUGE and-"

"Pal, you talk about it all that time." he chuckled, picking up most of the books. Toothless nudged Lifa with his nose, nearly knocking her over again and earning an affectionate giggle from her. Hiccup caught her and helped her back to her feet. "I know what the library is like." he smiled, walking away from her and grabbing his tool belt from the hook by the door.

Lifa's smile faltered as she stacked the books on Toothless's back. Often, he cradled them between his wings to help her carry them upstairs, like he was going to do now. "Are you going to the forge?"

"Yep."

She swallowed, and opened her mouth to ask the same question that she asked every time, "Can I come-"

"No. Go read your books."

_Thud._

Lifa watched the door close as her father left. He always said no. And she always knew why. She was too small, not strong enough, she could get hurt...The same old crap. Not that it wasn't without reason. She wasn't strong, and the forge was actually a death course for someone like her. Lifa knew her father wasn't much different from her when he was young, but even he wasn't as, well, _fragile. _

"Come on, Toothless." she muttered, trudging up the stairs.

By the time she got to the top, she had a very hard time breathing. Toothless nudged her side with his nose gently, clicking worriedly. She smiled, "No, you don't have to carry me. I'm getting better, really."

Right.

When the god's didn't hate her, maybe.

* * *

Lifa was curled up on her bed, surrounded by the books and her journals and maps, marking places she wanted to go, writing important things down and memorizing what the books said. She read for hours and hours on end. Lifa could spend her whole life reading. Every so often, she'd burst out in excitement, blabbing about what she'd just discovered and Toothless gave her a gummy smile in response, expressing the message _Yes, I'm glad you're happy. I also don't give a crap about what you just said. Carry on, my friend._

Lifa stretched, yawning. "I wonder when Daddy'll be home..." she mumbled, laying back against the pillow, looking through the Atlas.

By the time Hiccup got home, Lifa was fast asleep, laying among all the books. Putting them away, he tucked her in and left the room with Toothless.

Astrid was waiting for him. She crossed her arms, "You can't keep her in the safety zone forever, you know." she began. Hiccup sighed, and walked downstairs, and sat down at his desk, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, I can."

"No, you can't," his wife insisted. "She's not helpless! You see it, too. She's getting stronger and stronger now. She's not weak, Hiccup. Not anymore. One day, she's going to want to actually go outside, and do what the other kids get to do. She's going to go to the forge and finally let Gobber teach her black smithing, just like he promised two years ago. She's going to go hunting with her friends in the woods, and be able to keep up. AND..."

"Don't say it."

"I will. She's going to get on a dragon. She's going to go to the academy, and train her _own _dragon!"

"Astrid, do you see our daughter?!" Hiccup spun around. "She is tiny, and...and fragile and she can't run more than ten yards before the air leaves her lungs. Imagine when she goes out to find and train her own dragon. If she finds one, and it lashes out, that'll be the end of her!"

"You tamed a Nightfury when you were her size," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. You and her aren't any different. I remember from when we were little kids, Hiccup. You were the same. You got sick a lot and quite frankly, you were just as fragile as she is. But you got stronger. She takes after you. Remember how often she'd sneak out of the house to go exploring and drag back snakes and such to hide in your pillow? She loves adventuring and learning, just like you. She's stubborn."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he groaned, "She'll be just like us both."

"Alright, well, she'll have common sense like I do and not go off on some crazy adventure that could get her killed in an hour."

"I'm pretty sure we stood a better chance than an hour, Astrid."

"Hiccup, All I'm saying is...I love her, and so do you. She's our entire world. Toothless loves her, everyone does! Gobber, Stoic, Snotlout, The twins, all of our friends...but every time you tell her no, you're shutting her down. All she wants is a chance to prove she's stronger than you think she is. Does this sound familiar to you?"

"No."

"Liar. You're doing what you're Dad did to you. You're not giving her chance, and you're speaking and making choices for her."

Hiccup glanced at her. Astrid stared back with her silvery blue eyes intensely, daring him to argue.

Hiccup caved. "You're right. I'll let her start training in the forge. BASICS only."

Astrid smiled. Basics? Alright, not the best.

But it was a start.

* * *

**A/N I honestly have no idea what the fuck I'm actually doing with this story. It'll be a few chapters until I actually get the writing vibe going, probably...**

**fml _ I'll just...yeah**

***tuck n rolls out* AU REVIOR MON AMIS**


	4. Hiatus

Until Pitch's Old Comrade is completed and finished, this is going on Hiatus. However, I'm getting to work in Lifa's immortal life before she met Jack. After I finish all the Upcoming Stories in An Account of the Misadventures of Sunburn and Frostbite, I'll get started on that.

Also, I'm crashing and burning with writing this. Too much happening at once for me to write. So, it'll be a few months until you get to finish reading this. However, if anyone wants to trying writing their own version, as I have been asked on tumblr and on here, that's fine. But you have to give me credit for Lifa's character and make it a companion fic to Pitch's Old Comrade. If you don't give credit, I will report the story. Other than that, answering the questions I got:

Fanart and fanfiction is fine by me. Credit must be given. As long as you give credit, you don't need to ask. But I wanna see it! :D It'll be fun.

So that's all I had to say. Adios.


End file.
